Fascinations Street
by Evalia
Summary: [Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero]Nana, à suivre qu'à partir du volume neuf. Takumi est parti en tournée et laisse Hachiko seule. De son côté, la santé de Nana se dégrade petit à petitShinNobu etc
1. Fascination Street Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour bonjour, c'est Evalia. je vous dis tout de suite que c'est une ancienne fic, donc elle est à lire sans prendre compte de ce qui se passe après le volume neuf . Voilà Voilà**_

_**

* * *

FASCINATIONS STREET  
**_

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Takumi n'était pas rentré à la maison.

-"J'ai une promo à maintenir » qu'il disait en claquant la porte.

Bien sûr Hachi ne pouvait pas lui faire un quelconque chantage, ce serait purement égoïste de sa part. Elle savait bien que le public l'attendait, et que ce n'était pas elle et son futur bébé, qui pouvait l'arrêter.

« Takumi…Tu me manques » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait non plus lui téléphoner, elle risquerait de le déranger.

Pourtant elle se sentait si seule dans ce grand appartement, elle prit d'un geste lent son téléphone portable et composa un numéro au hasard

« Bonjour c'est Junko, je ne suis pas là mais… »

Hachi coupa son téléphone net.

« Bon ma petite Nana, ce n'est pas le moment de démoraliser, ce serait donner de l'espoir à ce roi des démons! Takumi est parti, mais c'est pas grave j'ai des tas de choses à faire et en plus j'ai sa carte de crédit et...je…je » fit-elle d'un ton enjoué à elle-même, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« Je suis si stupide, Nana pourquoi n'es-tu pas là quand j'en ai le plus besoin ? Nana je veux te voir…Nana »

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone.

-« Takumi ! »

-« Euh...Bonjour mademoiselle c'est Take-chan, le manager de Trapnest »

-« Oh excusez-moi…Vous désirez ? »

-« J'appelle à propos de Takumi »

-« Oh ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

-« Non, non mademoiselle. Etant donné qu'il est très occupé il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour savoir comment vous vous portiez vu votre grossesse. »

-« Ah…ça va…ça va très bien, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je vais très bien »

-« Vous être sûre, vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

-« Si…Enfin non ça va, merci au revoir Take -chan. »

-« Au revoir mademoiselle Nana »

Si…Bien sûr qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle avait seulement besoin de lui….Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de caprices.

Après tout il a déjà été généreux de lui offrir un si bel appartement et subvenir à tous ses besoins.

Elle alla dans sa chambre….celle-ci lui paru gigantesque, elle avait la même superficie que l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Nana Osaki…Cela lui parait bien loin à présent.

Elle se dirigea dans sa garde robe.

Elle défit son peignoir et ouvrit les portes de ce placard, elle prit au hasard une robe, c'était l'ensemble qu'elle avait acheté chez « Sabrina », la boutique chez qui elle travaillait.

Elle regarda ses vêtements avec un brin de nostalgie.

-« Je dois faire du shopping » pensa-t-elle « Je prend du poids avec cette grossesse, je ne finirais par ne plus rentrer dans aucun de mes vêtements. »

Elle prit le sac Gucci, que lui avait offert Takumi, qui se trouvait sur le dossier de sa coiffeuse et se dirigea dans l'entrée de son appartement, mit ses chaussures de daim, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Komatsu » fit le garçon d'ascenseur.

-« Bon…Bonjour…Monsieur »

Elle se demanda comment il savait son nom, mais se dit que ce devait être son travail et que connaître les nom des locataire devait en faire partie.

-« C'est vraiment impersonnel, je parie qu'ils savent même ce qu'on mange et ce qu'on lit » pensa-elle sarcastique.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle entendit ce même jeune homme lui dire :

-« Bonne journée mademoiselle Komatsu. »

-« Au revoir » dit Nana sèchement.

Elle traversa le grand hall et rencontra le concierge :

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Komatsu. Voulez vous que je vous appelle un taxi ?

-« Non, merci »

-« Vous êtes sûre ? Pourtant avec votre grossesse, il me semblerais bon que … »

-« NON MERCI J'AI DIT ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers la sortie.

« Non mais c'est pas possible ? Ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille? Et comment savent-ils que je suis enceinte…Le roi des démons a ses espions partout » Se fit-elle.

Elle fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter et lui indiqua de la conduire au centre ville.

* * *

-« Shin ? » 

-« Ouais » fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

-« Oublie pas d'acheter de la soupe et des cannettes de bière »

-« Non, Non môssieur »

-« Et ho gamin ! Ne prend pas ce ton, je te signale que c'est moi qui t'héberge et que… »

-« Hé Ho ! Ca va Nobu, calme toi enfin »

-« …Bon…N'oublie pas la répèt' à 14 heures. »

-« Bye Bye « lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil »

- « Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pour le moment, mais il est sur les nerfs. Et puis j'en ai marre tout le monde dans le groupe est nerveux pour le moment.

Nana est plus qu'insupportable, Nobu serait près à mordre et Yasu…pff…y'a que lui qui soit fidèle à lui-même : zen et stoïque »

Shin descendit la bouche de métro pour se rendre dans un magasin d'instruments.

Les gens du métro lui paraissaient, ternes et déprimés, cela devait être à cause de l'arrivée de l'hiver pensa-t-il.

Tout le monde devient grisâtre en même temps que le ciel.

Il traversa la grande avenue et ouvrit la porte de la boutique, où retentit une légère clochette pour signaler la venue d'un client.

-« Aaaaaah! Shin-san, mon petit comment, vas-tu ? »

-« Cela va bien monsieur »

-« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

-« Oh…Qu'avez-vous de nouveau ? »

--« Hum, rien de particulier, hormis cette magnifique Gibson »

-« Waouh ! Combien ? »

-« 250 000 yens »

-« Au revoir » Chantonna-t-il.

-« Non ! Shin…Attend c'est une superbe occaz »

--« Occaz ? A ce prix là ? C'est le montant pour une Gibs' neuve ? »

-« Olalah…Voyons…Réfléchis-y »conseilla le vendeur.

-« Oh…mais c'est bien réfléchi. Haha…Gardez la moi au moins deux semaines et je viendrais la chercher avec l'argent cash »

-« J'adore faire des affaires avec toi »

-« Je sais, vous me ruinez » fit le jeune garçon en soupirant.

-« Mais tu es riche dis moi, pour pouvoir te payer cette merveille » Fit le vendeur curieux.

-« Oh non je travaille »

-« Quel travail ?» questionna le vendeur.

-« Héhé mystère, chacun se petits secrets »

-« Haha! Moi, tant que tu m'achète des guitares, ça m'arranges »

-« A dans deux semaines »

-« Très bien ta basse t'attendra. »

-« Vil voleur » pensa Shin.

Il savait bien que cette basse valait moins.

Mais il savait que ce vieux vendeur prenait soin de ses instruments comme de précieuses reliques.

Ou plutôt comme si chacun de ces objets avaient une âme.

Même si toutes choses avaient un prix dans cette boutique, il ne cessait d'y dépenser tout son argent gagné grâce à son corps.

Une fraction de seconde, il se demanda pendant encore combien de temps, il allait exercer ce métier, mais se résonna tout de suite, sachant que c'était sa seule ressource de revenu et qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Il déambula dans les rues de Tokyo, sans but particulier et reconnut le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'était là où se situait « Sabrina », le magasin où il vit Hachi la première fois, qui avait posé une annonce de bassiste pour le groupe de Nana.

Il se posa quelques secondes, sans bouger, devant l'échoppe en repensant au temps où Hachi allait les voir répéter.

Il aurait aimé revenir à ce temps, sans label, sans grand studio…Juste dans leur petite salle de répétition où les murs étaient imprégnés de ses meilleurs souvenirs en temps que musiciens dans « Blast ».

Maintenant cette petite salle est occupée par un autre groupe, « Sabrina » est remplacé par un magasin d'une grande ligne de vêtements à la mode.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour, quand soudain, une voix familière l'interpella :

-« Shin ? Mon dieu ! Shin »

Le garçon fit demi-tour et vit Hachikô.

-« Hachi ? »

Nana lâcha ses sacs de surprise et couru vers Shin, qui s'avançait déjà vers elle.

Ils s'étreignirent un long moment et la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

-« Shin, Shin. Tu m'as manqué. Vous me manquez tous ! »

-« Hachi…Reviens s'il te plait »

Ils se lâchèrent et Hachi alla chercher ses courses.

-« Viens ! » dit-elle avec un regard de panique en voyant des visages se retourner sur eux.

Profitant qu'elle marchait devant lui, Shin, par pudeur, essuya ses larmes avant que la demoiselle ne les remarque.

Elle choisit un banc dans un parc pour s'asseoir et un silence se prolongea avant que le jeune homme le casse.

-« Dis…Pourquoi? »

-« … »

-« Je sais que tu as le luxe, mais tu n'étais pas plus heureuse avec nous. »

-« Je…Si...Mais j'aime vraiment Takumi, pas comme une fan, tu vois…mais je l'aime c'est tout, malgré ce qu'il peut me faire, je l'aime et… »

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

-« Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment faire. J'aimerais vous revoir, mais Nana me hait, elle me hait tellement. J'aimerais m'excuser, lui dire n'importe quoi…Elle me manque…Tout le monde… »

-« Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de t'expliquer avec elle ? »

-« Elle a sa fierté…et…j'ai peur sans doute… »

-« Peur ? »

-« Oui…J'ai peur d'encore plus la décevoir… »

-« … »

-« Toi aussi, tu me déteste ? »

-«Non ! Mais non ! Tu es une de mes meilleures amies, je te considère comme ma grande sœur, pourquoi devrais-je te haïr ? »

-« Tu sais bien, j'ai été idiote d'aimer Takumi, alors que mes meilleures souvenirs sont avec vous… »

-« Tu as suivi ta voie…C'est juste entre vous deux que cela se passe » coupa-t-il

-« Nobu…. »

-« … »

-« Il doit me prendre pour une traînée…pour une… » Balbutia-t-elle.

-« Ecoute…Oui, tu as fait du mal à Nobu, je ne peux pas le nier…Mais la vie continu…J'ai mal pour lui, mais bon…C'est la vie, c'est tout »

-« Désolé » fit-elle en tombant dans ses bras et en pleurant de plus belle.

* * *

-« Shin ! T'étais où ? Sale Gosse ! » Fit Nana furieuse. 

-« Il est déjà 15h00 ! » Fit Yasu

-« Et la salle n'est pas gratos mon vieux ! » Hurla Nobu.

Le garçon, déposa délicatement sa housse sans dire un mot, et sorti de son étui sa basse électrique pour ensuite la brancher, dans le silence, à l'ampli.

-« Tu peux au moins, nous dire pourquoi tu est en retard ? »Fit la reine des chats.

-« Désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuse »

-« …Bon allez…on s'échauffe sur Placebo Effect de Siouxsie! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te gourrer. »

Le bassiste joua sans grande conviction et chacun des membres le ressentirent.

Au milieu de la chanson, la brune jeta son micro sur le mur, et sorti, furieuse, du studio et bousculant Shin et avant de claquer la porte lui dit :

-« Dans un groupe, si on ne se donne pas chacun à fond, on doit virer vite fait le maillon faible qui casse l'équilibre ! »

-« Là, tu l'as mis en rogne » fit le batteur.

-« Tu l'as fait en exprès » questionna Nobuo

-«… »

-« Ou alors tu veux vraiment partir de Blast ? »

-« J'ai revu Hachikô cet après midi »

-« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Yasu.

-« Pas terrible…Je crois qu'elle a besoin de nous »

-« Ouais ? Elle n'est pas plus heureuse avec son beau Takumi ? »

-« Nobu ! » Fit Shin

-« Je sais, je sais…Elle nous manques et on ne peux même plus prononcer son nom avec notre reine…je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

-« Hachi est juste perdue pour le moment. Elle attend un enfant de Takumi et celui-ci le reconnaît et va même se marier avec elle. Il subvient à ses besoins. Mais d'un autre côté elle culpabilise d'avoir trahi Nobu et de se lier avec notre groupe concurrent.

Il faut essayer se mettre à sa place C'est une femme.» Conclus le chauve.

-« Euh…Tu crois que le fait que c'est une femme, justifie tout cela ? » demanda Nobu

-« Euh non…Mais c'était juste pour trouver une conclusion à mes dires »

-« Beau parleur ! » lança Shin.

-« Sinon qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »Demanda le blond.

-« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle aimait Takumi et qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle t'avais fait »

-« Ah … »

-« Et elle compte parler à Nana ? » questionna le chauve

-« Non…Elle n'ose pas »

-« Evidemment ! » Fit Nobu « Elle me fous déjà les boules à moi, alors imagine à elle. »

-« Tout ce qu'on a à faire » Dit Yasu « C'est de les soutenir, que cela soit Hachi ou Nana »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqués les femmes » soupira le guitariste

-« Et encore t'a rien vu !» lança Shin.

Nana était dehors, en train de fumer une « Seven Star », ses cigarettes favorites, quand soudain, elle senti quelqu'un lui déposer un manteau sur les épaules.

L'hiver s'annonça avec ses après-midi fraîches qui lui donnaient des frissons.

-« Fais attention. Ne prend pas froid. Cela risquerait d'endommager ta voix. »

Elle se retourna et vit Yasu.

-« Oh ! Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même. »

-« C'est bien là la preuve. Tu es en train de prendre froid » repliqua-t-il.

-« … »

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu es toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un te manques. »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Lança Nana en jetant son mégot et en reprenant une autre cigarette dans son paquet.

-« Ne joue pas à ça. Je sais très bien que tu es moins forte que tu en veuille le prétendre » Dit-il calmement.

-« Bon ! Où sont Shin et Nobu ? Il faut qu'on répète »

-« Je leur ai dit de partir. Et ne change pas de sujet ! »

-« … »

-« Tu devrais aller la voir et lui parler. »

-« Pas question ! C'est elle qui est partie »

-« Et alors ? Tu es son amie. Tu dois la soutenir quelque soit son choix »

-« Quoi son choix ? C'est un mauvais choix qu'elle a fait ! »

-« Pourquoi serait-ce un mauvais choix ? »

-« Mais il ne l'aime pas ! Il n'aime que son cul ! »

-« Nana, enfin…C'est de Hachi dont tu parles là. »

-« Oui ! Et bien justement ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis tu es de quel côté toi ? »

-« Moi ? Du côté de personne, j'essaie juste de faire la balance, c'est tout. Je ne juge pas, je veux juste m'en tenir aux faits. »

-« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne lui pardonnerais pas ! »

-« Bon très bien, je n'en discuterais pas plus longtemps avec toi, Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

-« Non ! Ca va ! Je vais téléphoner à Ren pour qu'il vienne me chercher. »

-« Nana…» Fit-il en caressant sa joue et en essuyant du bout des doigts, la larme qui venait de couler sur la joue de la demoiselle « Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je serais toujours là et que dans la vie, il faut parfois pardonner même si cela fait du mal à son ego »


	2. Facination Street Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

-« Allo ? »

-« Nana, c'est moi ! »

-« Takumi ? »

-« Qui veux-tu que cela soit d'autre ? »

-« … »

-« Désolé, j'ai eue une journée chargée. Comment tu vas ? »

-« Euh ça va, ça va… »

-« Tu as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?'

-« Oh rien, j'ai tricoté et j'ai fait un peu le ménage. Oh, je t'ai tricoté un magnifique…»

-« Tu n'es pas sortie ? Tu n'as vu personne ? »

-« Oh non, je suis restée ici »

-« Vraiment ? Pourtant je t'ai sonné il y a une heure et ça ne répondait pas. »

-« … »

-« Tu es allée où ? »

-« Nulle part, je devais être…être…aux toilettes ou alors j'ai dû mettre de la musique très fort…C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner » bégaya Hachi.

-« Ca me rassure. Prend soin de toi, je serais de retour pour ce week-end. Salut »

Hachi n'avait pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, que celui-ci raccrocha immédiatement.

-« Pffffff…Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire si je vois des gens »se dit-elle.

Le téléphone se remit à sonner.

-« Allô ? »

-«Oui, Nana, c'est encore moi. Naoki va passer demain pour te tenir compagnie »

-« Pourquoi Naoki et pas toi ? »

-« Parce qu'il ne doit pas aller en Europe, pour faire une interview pour un magasine musical, lui. »

-« Tu ne viens que ce week-end alors ? »

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a 5 minutes, Bye »

-« Bye Bye »

-«Takumi, Naoki, Ren ! Allez, on y va ! On doit être à l'aéroport pour dans une heure ! » Fit la chanteuse de Trapnest.

-« Ouaiiis! Direction Tokyo! Home sweet home » Gueula le blond.

-« Naoki, s'il te plait…Arrête de te faire remarquer...L'hôtel a déjà menacé de nous éjecter par ta faute. » Dit Takumi.

-« Reira est aussi fautive ! »

-« Oui, mais Reira ne s'est pas emparé d'un parlophone, travesti en femme de ménage, elle ! »

-« Oooh ! Ren ! Espèce de rabat-joie. Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. J'ai d'abord commencé une bataille d'oreillers avec Reira… »

-« Sur le lit, que tu as cassé ceci dit-en passant » rajouta le bassiste.

-« Oui, oui…enfin ce n'est qu'un détail » Se justifia Naoki.

-« Que l'on doit payer » Ajouta Take-chan, le manager du groupe.

-« Et puis, pour le parlophone c'était l'idée de Reira »

-« Naoki ! Ne met pas toute la faute sur moi, je ne t'ai jamais dit de t'emparer d'une femme de ménage, pour la ligoter et lui ôter son uniforme » Fit la chanteuse.

-« Oui mais… » Rougit-il « C'était plus marrant comme ça non ? »

-« Haha ! Ca pour être drôle, je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie, tu étais formidable avec ta minijupe… »

-« Reira, Naoki ! N'en rajoutez pas ! Vous nous faîtes déjà assez honte comme cela »

-« Takumi, mon petit Takumi. Tu n'as jamais su déconner » Fit Reira en se rapprochant de lui « Apprends à t'amuser, je suis sûre que l'uniforme d'un plombier t'irais à ravir »

-« Bon je vais dans le taxi, dépêchez-vous, je ne voudrais pas que l'on croit que je suis dans le même groupe que vous » Dit la personne visée.

-« Hahaha ! Trop tard » S'exclama Ren « Je crois qu'on est déjà trop connu ! Haha ! »

-« Eh oui, Takumi ! Tout le monde sait que tu bosses avec nous ! OHE! TOUT LE MONDE! OUI C BIEN NAOKI DE TRAPNEST QUI VOUS PARLE.OUI ! DONT TAKUMI, LE GRAND TEIGNEUX, LA, DEVANT MOI QUI… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut une valise dans la figure.

-« Naoki, espèce de faux blond…Tu as intérêt à te tenir calme dans l'avion, où je te passe une muselière »

-« TAKUMIIIIIII JE T'AIME ! »

-« Allez ! Avancez, bande de tarés ! Je m'occupe des bagages ! » Dit Ren, mort de rire.

-« Argh…Et dire que je vais lui confier ma femme quelques jours…D'ici là, elle sera contaminée par sa connerie » pensa Takumi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shin et Nobu étaient en chemin vers l'appartement, ils prirent le chemin qui longeait le canal.

-« T'as acheté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-« Euh…J'ai pris de la bière et euh…des pizzas »

-« Ah…Très bien »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Bon » Dit Shin « Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça »

-« Mais ça va très bien »

Le garçon s'arrêta et agrippa Nobu par l'épaule et posa ses mains sur celles-ci.

-« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tout va bien »

Le regard du jeune homme était intense, d'un bleu si pur, que Nobu ne put le fixement plus de quelques secondes.

Il explosa et s'agrippa contre sa poitrine en hurlant :

-« Je l'aime, bordel ! JE L'AIME ! Et de savoir qu'elle est avec un autre mec… »

-« Chuuut…Nobu…Calme-toi…Allez » Susurra-t-il en caressant dos du bassiste, il redressa son visage et essuya ses larmes.

-« Putain ! Et…Je ne sais rien faire en plus ! »

-« Allez viens, on va se saouler…Pour en plus y penser » Fit-il en le soulevant par la taille.

* * *

Hachi n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, sa rencontre avec Shin l'avait perturbé.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle à présent et s'il avait parlé d'elle au groupe.

Elle regarda son horloge : 10h50.

Cependant elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, elle se sentait laide et déprimée.

Elle entendait par la fenêtre le bourdonnement des voitures.

Elle était allongée sous la couverture et ne voulait pas sortir de son lit.

Elle se sentait protégée dans son cocon de drap.

La sonnette retentit, une fois puis une seconde fois.

Hachi hésita avant de se lever…elle posa un pied sur le sol, puis un second.

Elle mit ses pantoufles roses et s'habilla de son peignoir de soie rose, devenue mauvâtre par l'usure.

Chacun de ses pas étaient lent et lourd.

Elle ne répondit même pas au parlophone et ouvrit directement, sans se soucier de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle ouvrit et :

-« Nanaaaaa! Ma petite Nana ! Tu dormais ou quoi? J'ai sonné une dizaine de fois ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir te voir, tu sais.

J'ai dû me battre contre le mec de l'accueil qui ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, il pensait que j'étais un clodo qui venait faire la manche ou voler des trucs, je te jure les gens, enfin quand tu as enfin ouvert, j'ai pu entrer et ainsi le crétin d'en bas m'a lâché. C'est pire que la CIA ici. Les gens dans les hôtels, sont paranos, on ne sait même pas danser et crier dans les couloirs, déguisé en femme de ménage, que…Euh…Ca va Nana ? »

Hachi le regardait avec une tête mélangeant la surprise et la méfiance.

-« Euh…Nana…Madame Takumi ?...C'est moi…Naoki…Tu sais, de Trapnest…un groupe assez connu ici »

-« Oh mais…désolé, c'est juste que…Vous m'avez surprise…Je…Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Oh oui ! Merci ! Volontiers ! Et ne me vouvoie pas, pas de ça chez nous ! »

-« Bbbb…Bon d'accord, installez-v…Installe-toi dans le fauteuil »

-« Yeah ! »

Hachi alla dans la cuisine et mis l'eau à bouillir.

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

-« Allô, ma belle ? »

-« Takumi ? »

-« C'est moi…L'imbécile est arrivé ? »

-« Que…Naoki…euh…Oui, il vient d'arriver »

-« Ah…Et ça va ? Il ne t'embête pas ? »

-« Non, non…Il est gentil…Enfin…Un peu bizarre »

-« Ah…C'est pas grave, il est juste con »

-« Hahahaha…C'est pas gentil. Je le trouve marrant »

-« Tiens, passe-le moi »

-« Très bien, je t'embrasse, je t'aime…Tu…Tu me manques »

-« Au revoir, ma belle »

Hachi courut dans le salon, pour apporter son téléphone.

-« Naoki, C'est Takumi »

-« Merci Nana »

-« Takumichou ? »

-« Ta gueule, crétin ! »

-« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu voulais me parler »

-« Oui, t'écoutes et tu te tais »

-« Yes, sir ! »

-« -- »

-« Oui ? »

-« Bon…Occupe-toi bien de ma femme, s'il te plait »

-« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit….Mais à une condition. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Laisse-moi parler au prochain concert »

-« … »

-« S'il te plait, S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… »

-« D'ACCORD, d'accord, d'accord…Tu va nous faire baisser notre côté envers le public »

-« Ouaiiis ! »

-« Pour Hachi, elle a ma carte de crédit, emmène-là ou elle veut »

-« Bien mon commandant »

-« Au revoir »

-« Bisous Takumichou »

-« Imbécile »

-« Naoki, le thé est prêt »

-« Oooh ! Génial, merci ! » Fit le blond

-« Travesti en femme de ménage ? »

Naoki recracha sa gorgé de thé.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? Ca y'est ça doit être les paparazzis, j'en suis sûr. Ca va faire étalage et… »

-« Tu l'as dit avant de rentrer »

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Oui » Fit Nana, en souriant.

Voir un visage souriant et familier, lui remontait le moral.

-« Ah…Haha…Je parle toujours trop moi…Et je dis n'importe quoi, héhé »

-« Alors comme ça on se travesti et en gueule dans les couloirs d'hôtel ? »

-« Haha…En fait c'était un pari avec Reira, on voulait savoir combien de conneries, on devrait faire, avant que Takumi pète un câble et nous crie dessus »

Nana ria de bon cœur.

-« C'est vrai » Poursuit-il « Il est vraiment colérique ton homme »

-« Je sais bien » Dit Nana, en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Un ange passe.

-« Au fait, vu que je vais squatter encore longtemps ici, tu veux faire quoi durant les journées ? »

-« Oh, ce que tu veux »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à toi »

-« Et…ben…Euh »

-« Tu as fait quoi ces derniers jours ? »

-« A vrai dire pas grand-chose »

-« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu es une jeune et fraîche jeune femme, et tu restes cloîtrée ici ? »

-« C'est que Takumi… »

-« Hep Hep Hep, Faut pas te laisser faire par lui. Vis ta vie, tu t'en fous de lui…Enfin peut-être pas, vu que tu vas bientôt te marier avec…Mais…Enfin…Viens ! Maintenant, on va sortir et faire la fête »

-« Mais…Il n'est même pas midi »

-« On s'en fous ! »

Naoki sautilla jusqu'à la chaîne hi fi et l'alluma.

Il prit un cd dans son sac et le mis dans la machine.

Il mit le volume au maximum et improvisa une danse sur une musique de Britney Spears!

Hachi le regarda faire, l'air ébahi.

Lui continuer à se dandiner en riant et se mis à sautiller dans tout l'appartement.

Elle courut vers la chaîne hi fi pour réduire le son, ce qui arrêta Naoki dans ses entrechats.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-« Je sais ce que tu pense, tu te dis que je suis fou et con »

-« Non, Non c'est juste que cela risquerait de déranger les voisins »

-« T'es trop sérieuse toi, pas bien ! »

-« Bon, je vais aller me changer »

-« Trop sérieuse, non mais! C'est la première fois que l'on me dit cela. Il va voir si je suis trop sérieuse »

Hachi retira son peignoir et sa robe de nuit, pour se positionner devant sa garde robe.

Elle enfila des portes jarretelles noires, une mini jupe noire, ainsi qu'un haut en soir blanc et mis un collier de velours autour du cou. Et mis de hautes bottes de cuir et mis une pince dans ses cheveux.

Cela changeait de la Hachikô habituelle.

De tous ces vêtements, seuls le haut et les bottes lui appartenaient, le reste lui avait été offert par Nana Osaki.

Elle voulait se débarrasser de son ancienne image, comme si celle-ci lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Lorsque Naoki, qui mangeait un biscuit, entendit Hachi entrer dans le salon, il lui demanda :

-« C'est le fait de danser comme un fou ou le fait que j'ai un cd de Britney Spears qui t'effraie ? »

-« Les deux »

-« Ah ouais ? » Fit Naoki en se retournant « Et….Kof Kof Euaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh »

-« Ca va ? » Dit Hachi, alors que Naoki s'étouffait.

-« Euh…Argh…C'est…Rien...J'ai…Euh…avalé du mauvais trou »

-« Bon, on y va ? » Dit Hachi en enfila un long manteau de cuir.

-« Euh…Oui, oui » Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.


	3. Facination Street Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Shin ouvrit les yeux et vit l'appartement sans dessus dessous ?

Il vit Nobu recroquevillé qui regardait un film, en ayant pris soin d'éteindre le son.

L'adolescent ne voyait pas ce que le guitariste regardait, mais s'approcha légèrement, enroulé dans sa couverture, et enroula de ses bras les épaules nues de Nobuo.

-« Ah ! Enlève tes mains de là ! »

A ce moment, le jeune garçon posa les yeux sur l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un film pornographique.

-« Hé ! Nobu ! C'est un de mes films que tu regardes ! » Dit Shin, en touchant le pantalon de ce dernier.

-« Non mais oh ! Arrête, sale pervers ! »

-« Tiens ? Ce film ne te fait aucun effet ? »

-« Oui bon…Non, je n'arrive même plus à bander »

-« C'était donc ça… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu aimes les hommes ? »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Ca expliquerais tout »

-« Hé Ho ! Arrête de dire des conneries »

-« C'est bon…je déconne »

-« Hum… »

-« N'empêche que ces trois blondes là, chaufferaient les plus… »

-« CA VA, J'AI DIT ! »

-« Bon, allez. Il est quelle heure là ? »

-« Euh…11h10 »

-« Ah…J'ai vraiment la gueule de bois. Ta vu les vingtaines de cannettes par terre? C'est le bordel »

-« Ouais, on va devoir ranger tout »

-« Mouais…J'me rappelle plus de rien, j'ai trop bu. Si ça se trouve t'a essayé d'abuser de moi cette nuit. Attend, je vais te dire combien tu me dois, vu que je ne fais pas habituellement les hommes, tu me devras un petit supplément et… »

-« Putain, Shin ! Ta gueule ! » Lui dit-il en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

-« Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? » Dit le jeune, en se jetant sur lui.

Ils se débattirent et Nobu se mis à le chatouiller vigoureusement aux côtes, jusqu'à ce que Shin lui supplie d'arrêter.

Des plumes d'oreillers se mélangèrent au désordre de canettes et d'emballage de pizza.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts se leva pour faire chauffer une bouilloire, afin de préparer du thé.

Leur colocation se passait bien.

Nobu supportait bien les allers et venues de l'adolescent.

Et celui-ci le considérait comme un grand frère, il aimait son côté posé et protecteur, il aimait également le taquiner, pour ensuite mieux lui lancer d'un air espiègle « Je déconne ».

Il aimait également son inquiétude lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir, de chez une de ses clientes, et que celui-ci lui préparait un thé pour ensuite parler de tout et n'importe quoi, autour de la table basse.

Et de son côté, Nobu appréciait le côté insouciant et libéré de Shin.

Cela lui rappelait ses années antérieures, dans sa dure période d'adolescence.

Il avait très peu de liberté avec ses parents, et ne pouvaient pas faire les activités et les passe-temps des jeunes de son âge.

Shin incarnait ce qu'il n'avait jamais été…Et ce côté l'attirait.

* * *

-« Allo, Beau gosse ? C'est Nana » Fit-elle, le téléphone coincé entre son menton et son épaule.

-« Ah Nana, comment tu vas ? » Fit la voix de Ren.

-« Mouais…Bof, ça peut aller. Tu viens quand ? »

-« Et bien…Là, on a fini cette foutu tournée. Je reviens de l'aéroport et je suis en chemin pour un hôtel, pour une séance photo d'un magasine de rock »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Rock Addiction »

-« Cette bouse ? »

-« Hahaha…Et oui, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons les magasines dans lesquels nous paraissons. »

-« Oui, mais il y a des limites. Rock addiction, c'est le magasines pour les groupies de 15 ans, qui doivent se toucher lorsqu'elles te matent en poster »

-« Nanaaaaa…Enfin… »

-« Mouais…Bon, tu viens quand ? »

-« La séance photo est pour 14 heures et je prendrais directement un taxi pour te voir, je serais là vers 15h30 »

-« Okay, je t'attend »

-« A tout à l'heure, mon amour »

-« Bye »

Nana était assise sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et elle n'a dormi que deux heures durant la nuit.

La scène d'hier lui avait empêché de dormir.

Un rien l'agaçait et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait son animosité envers tout le monde, même envers Ren.

Et ses pertes de mémoires devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, cela l'effrayait.

Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était une heure de l'après midi, et elle n'avait encore rien mangé depuis la veille.

Son ventre réclamait de la nourriture, mais la vue d'un aliment lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Elle avait fumé durant la nuit, cinq paquets de cigarettes.

Son teint était blafard.

-« Hachi… » Dit-elle avant de tomber en sanglots.

* * *

-« Putain ! Quelle bombe ! Elle est effrayante !» Pensa Naoki, dans l'ascenseur

Le garçon d'ascenseur, qui n'avait pas reconnut la demoiselle demanda :

-« Quel étage ? »

-« Rez-de-chaussée, s'il vous plaît »

-« On va où ? » demanda-t-elle

-« Euh…T'as envie de faire quoi ? »

-« M'amuser » Dit-elle, d'un air hautain.

-« …Ca t'as vexé à ce point, ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Répondit-elle sèchement.

-« Okay, ça l'as vraiment vexée » Se dit-il tout bas.

Ils traversèrent le grand hall et Naoki tint la porte pour laisser Hachi passer.

Il vit le regard méfiant du concierge et appela un taxi.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le taxi, il dit :

-« Le parc d'attraction s'il-vous plait »

Il vit le regard interrogateur de Hachi et ajouta :

-« Ben quoi ? C'est amusant le parc d'attraction »

Cette remarque la fit rire, ce qui rendit Naoki heureux.

-« Tu vas souvent aux parcs d'attractions ? »

-« Non » Fit-elle « On en avait pas dans ma vile natale, il y avait seulement chaque année, une foire. Mais je n'y allais pas souvent. J'y suis allée que deux ou trois fois avec Jun, mon amie d'enfance. »

-« Quelle était ton attraction favorite »

-« Hum…Je dirais la grande roue et les manège »

-« Et pas les montagnes russes ou les jeux du genre ? »

-« Non…Enfin je n'ai jamais essayé…Ca me faisait assez peur »

-« Ah ben, c'est justement cela que l'on va essayer »

-« Argh…Au secours ! »

Le taxi les déposa devant le parc, et Naoki tira Hachi par le bras en sautillant, sur le chemin de la caisse.

-« Deux tickets s'il vous plait »

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à ne penser à rien d'autre que s'amuser.

Ils mangèrent des glaces et firent dix fois toutes les attractions, sans se lasser.

-« Waaaaah ! Je suis vanné, tu m'as crevé »

-« Déjà mort ? Tu jettes l'éponge ? »

-« Jamais ! La journée ne fait que commencer ! »

-« C'est vrai ! Il n'est que six heures du soir, on a toute la nuit pour s'amuser »

-« Ouaiiiiiiis ! »

-« Bon, on va peut-être manger quelque part ? » Fit Hachi.

-« Oui ! Que penses-tu du restaurant ° La Clairière ° ? »

-« Tu n'y penses pas ? C'est le restaurant le plus cher de la ville ! »

-« Nana, Nana, Nana…Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? »

-« Euh…Du maquillage, mes clefs, des photos, un roman, des mouchoirs, mon portefeuille.. »

-« Nous y voilà, et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton portefeuille ? »Demanda le blond.

-« Euh…Un peu d'argent, de la monnaie, ma carte d'identité et… »

-« Et la carte de crédit de Takumi, enfin ! »

-« La carte magique » Dit-elle en riant

-« Et oui ! Allez direction le restaurant qui va le ruiner »

-« Hahahaha, Tu es vraiment gonflé »

-« Meuh non, enfin. Je ne fais que profiter de ce que la vie me propose »

Avait-il à peine prononcé ces mots, que le tonnerre retentit, et des gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber.

Ils coururent pour appeler un taxi.

Fort heureusement, plusieurs étaient parqués et ils prirent le premier garé.

-« °La Clairière° s'il vous plait » Dit-il

-« Mais Naoki, tu n'y penses pas ! On est trempés, on ne va pas entrer comme ça ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit le blond en enlevant son pull, pour se sécher.

-« C'est le restaurant le plus huppé de la ville ! »

-« Bon…il est quel heure ? »

-« Il est six heures quart »

-« Bon, si tu insistes. Chauffeur ! Emmenez-nous plutôt dans la grande rue commerciale »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ben oui, on va s'acheter des fringues convenables, bien que mon vieux pull troué et mon pantalon usé me plait. Tout ça pour un caprice de Mâdâââme »

-« Haha ! Non, pas un caprice. Je ne tiens pas à me faire jeter du restaurant »

-« Okay, Okay. Nana : 1 et Naoki : 0 » -« Là, tu vois » Dit-elle en rigolant.

-« Blah Blah Blah. Bon, on aura qu'une demi-heure pour s'acheter tout ça» Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Bon, on va dans quel magasin ? Histoire d'acheter une petite robe bon marché et des vêtements secs »

-« On va chez ° Mademoiselle Agnès ° »

-« … »

-« Ferme la bouche, ou tu vas attraper les mouches »

-« Ma…Ma…Machmazellegnagnès ! »

-« Nana ? Ca va ? »

-« Aaaaah ! C'estlemagasindemesrêveslemagasindeluxelemagasindesstaaaaaaaaaaars » !

-« Pardon ? »

-« Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de m'acheter des habits là ! J'ai économisé à mort, rien que pour m'acheter des gants là ! Ca ma coûté une fortune ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurla-t-elle.

-« Oui…C'est bon…Pas la peine de hurler à l'agonie »

-« Mais tu ne te rend pas compte ! C'est le rêve de toute japonaise moyenne que d'oser passer le seuil d'entrée de ce magasin de luxe, sans se faire jeter»

-« Hahahaha ! A ce point ? »

-« Oh que oui ! Ma sœur va être verte de jalousie quand je vais le lui dire »

-« Hahahaha ! Tu me fais trop rire toi. Tiens on y est. Allez on y va »

Hachi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-« Euh…On y est »

-« Attend, enfin. Je dois me préparer psychologiquement » Dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

-« Bon…Si tu le dis…C'est combien, chauffeur ? »

-« 3000 yens s'il vous plait »

-« Voilà…Gardez la monnaie…Waw ! J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça…Hum…Euh…Bon Hachi-Nana ? Es-tu fin prête à surmonter de choc, ô combien psychologique de… »

-« Chut! Ne te moques pas ! Bon…J'y vais…je vais ouvrir la porte…Oui je vais ouvrir la porte…Hum…Sésame ouvre-toi…Euh non…Bon il n'y a que quelques mètres qui me sépare de ce magasin…Allez… »

-« Bon ma p'tite dame, c'est que je suis garé en double file, moi ! » Dit le chauffeur, impatient.

-« Hum, désolé » Dit le blond, il ouvrit sa portière, sorti, fit le tour de la voiture, pour ouvrir la portière de Hachi.

-« Ah…Euh…merci » dit la jeune dame, dans la lune.

Il lui tendit la main, pour qu'elle sorte.


	4. Facination Street Chapitre 4

-« Reira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Ben...Take-chan m'a prévenu que je devais faire cette interview avec toi »

-« Mais enfin c'est pour un magasine de guitare ! »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Et alors, c'est à peine si tu sais combien de corde comporte cet instrument »

-« Takumi, t'es méchaaaant ! Je vais le dire à Take-chan »

-« Oui, non c'est pas grave. Ca fera doubler les ventes de ce magasine »

-« Oh, Monsieur le leader, ne complexe pas. Ce n'est pas grave si le public me préfère »

-« Hmmm… » Murmura-t-il en prenant une cigarette.

-« C'est où l'interview ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop, j'attend qu'un agent nous prévienne »

-« Dis…Takumi…Comment elle s'appelle ? »

-« Qui ? »

-« Ta future femme »

-« Nana Komatsu »

-« Ah… »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te la présente »

-« Euh…Je ne sais pas…Peut-être… »

-« Tu en veux pas ? »

-« Oh, si…Ce n'est pas ça… »Dit Reira, mal à l'aise.

-« C'est quoi, alors ? »

-« … »

-« Takumi et Reira de Trapnest ? » Fit un homme de la quarantaine, portant plusieurs appareils photos au cou.

-« Oui, oui, c'est nous ! » Fit, directement Reira, qui remercia le ciel que cette situation gênante ne dura pas plus longtemps.

-« On en reparlera » Fit sèchement Takumi envers la jeune femme.

* * *

Ren tourna d'un geste mécanique la porte de son appartement.

-« Nana ? C'est moi »

-« … »

-« Nana ? »

Ren fit le tour de l'appartement sans la trouver jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la cuisine, où il la retrouve inconsciente, en mini short et débardeur, sur le carrelage glacé.

-« Nana ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit rapidement dans leur lit.

Il toucha son front.

Il était brûlant.

Il prit son téléphone et appela le médecin.

Celui-ci arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

Durant ce laps de temps, Ren avait apporté de l'eau et une serviette pour éponger le front de la punkette.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le médecin.

-« Je ne sais pas, je viens à peine de rentrer de voyage, quand je l'ai retrouvé à demi consciente sur le sol de la cuisine »

-« Hm…Elle a de la fièvre. Elle devra rester au lit plusieurs jours. La fièvre la fait délirer. Avez-vous remarqué un quelconque changement dans son humeur récemment ?

-« A vrai dire, cela fait plusieurs mois, qu'elle a des pertes de mémoires et des sautes d'humeur »

-« A-t-elle eu de mauvaises expériences avec la drogue ? A-t-elle subit une dépendance quelconque ? »

-« Non, non…Enfin si, mais cela date d'il y a plusieurs années. Mais rien de bien méchant. Aucune drogue dure »

-«Hmmm…Des sautes d'humeur dites-vous ? A-t-elle subit quelconques événements douloureux récemment ? »

-« Euh…Oui, elle a eu de nombreux problèmes, mais je en penses pas que cela ait un impact avec… »

-« Monsieur, je craint que votre amie ne souffre pas que de maux physiques »

-« Comment cela ? »

-« Bien des fois, l'humeur a un impact sur la santé, c'est ce qu'on appelle la somatisation »

-« Mais je en penses pas que… »

-« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que votre compagne consulte un psychiatre, car ceci n'est pas de mon recours »

-« Vous pensez vraiment que… »

-« Oui, c'est pour son bien »

-« Bon… »

-« Ne vous en faîtes pas…Ce n'est qu'une déprime passagère…Rien de grave »

-« Hmmm…Merci… »

-« Au revoir » Fit le médecin en le saluant. »

-« Au revoir » Dit Ren, le regard perdu.


	5. Facination Street Chapitre 5

-« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! machin-truc de Trapneeeeeeeeeeeest » Hurla une femme dans la rue, ce qui provoqua le regard de toute les personnes dans la rue.

-« Nana! Cours ! » Hurla Naoki

Ils coururent vite vers l'entrée du magasin.

-« Ouf ! Sauvé ! » Dit-il en soufflant

Une vendeuse s'avança avec un air de dégoût, elle portait un chemisier trop bien repassé, un collier de perle, une jupe carré et beaucoup trop de maquillage.

-« Monsieur-Madame, il est tard, le magasin va fermer. Je vous demanderais de… »

-« Oui, Je suis Naoki de Trapnest. C'est pour une urgence ! »

-« Oui ? Pouvez-vous me prouver votre identité ? »

-« Regardez les groupies qui se collent à votre vitre, espèce d'incapable » Dit-il, énervé.

La vendeuse resta bouché bée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Hachi s'approcha de l'oreille du batteur et lui murmura :

-« Cassé ! »

Ce qui provoqua leur rire commun.

* * *

-« Naokiiiiiiiiii ! » Dit une petite femme de la quarantaine, au sourire accueillant.

Elle portait un tailleur bordeau en velours et des hauts talons vert pomme !

-« Hanya ! » Dit-il rayonnant !

-« Des soucis ? » Dit la femme.

--« Oui, une horde de groupie et une vendeuse prête à appeler la sécurité pour nous éjecter »

-« Oooh…Marie-Claude! Veuillez nous laisser »

-« Bien, Madame » Dit la vendeuse, la tête basse avant de jeter un regard haineux envers le blond.

-« Ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu lui as dit » Dit Hachi.

-« Oh » Dit-il avec un regard complice pour Hanya « La première fois que je suis venue ici, elle a dit à un des gardien de sécurité, de me sortir du magasin. Ce qu'il a fait bien sûr, mais il ma jeté sur le trottoir en me disant qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'aumône et que je devais déguerpir vite fait, pour ne pas salir le trottoir »

-« Hahaha ! C'était drôle à voir, ma petite »

-« Au fait, Hanya, je te présente Hac...Euh…Nana Komatsu…C'est la future femme de Takumi…Et Nana, je te présente Hanya Delambre…C'est la styliste de Reira »

-« Enchanté » Dit-elle en souriant

-« Contente de te connaître. Alors comme ça, tu vas te marier avec ce grand teigneux ? »

-« Hanya ! »

-« Oh…Quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais toi Nana, tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux. Tu es très mignonne »

-« Merci » Dit-elle en rougissant.

-« On peut dire que ce grand benêt a au moins une qualité, c'est son bon goût »

-« Bon…Tu peux nous dépanner? On doit s'acheter des fringues convenables pour manger à °la Clairière ° »

-« Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit chéri. Allez vous installer en haut, je vais appeler une de nos stylistes spécialisés pour vous trouver des tenues convenables. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller vous réserver une table dans ce restaurant »

-« Oh ! Merci ! J'avais complètement oublié de téléphoner » Dit-il gêné.

-« Des fois je me demande où il a sa tête, ce petit » Dit la femme en soupirant.

Les deux concernés montèrent le grand escalier central.

-« Elle a un drôle d'accent, est-elle étrangère ? »

-« Oui, elle est française. Elle a étudié le stylisme là-bas et elle a même fait de l'assistance auprès de Jean-Paul Gauthier »

-« Noooooon ?»

-« Siiiiiiiii ! » Dit-il, amusé de l'expression ahuri de Hachi.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle aux tentures de velours rouges et à l'odeur enivrante.

Une femme les attendait.

-« Bonjour, je suis Lill. Madame Delambre, m'a chargé de vous habiller»

-« Super ! » Dit Naoki satisfait.

-« Mademoiselle ? Puis-je prendre votre veste ?...Mademoiselle ? »

-« Waaaaaaaah ! Je suis comme dans un rêve ! J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse de conte. Je crois rêver »

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire aux larmes Naoki et la styliste.

-« Nana, tu vas me tuer un de ces jours »

-« Mademoiselle…Il y a-t-il une couleur que vous préférez ? »

-« Oui ! Le rose, le blanc, le mauve et le bleu »

-« Si je puis me permettre, une couleur pourpre se marierais avec le châtain clair de vos cheveux »

-« Oh, mais faîtes comme vous voulez, c'est vous la spécialiste »

-« Très bien, nous allons commencer les essayages. Et vous monsieur, un deux pièces de couleur grise, vous irait à merveilles »

-« C'est parti ! »

-« Voilà les enfants, le restaurant est réservé…C'est qu'ils sont tatillons ceux-là…Enfin, j'ai réussi »

-« Excusez-moi » Dit Hachi timidement «J'ai cru comprendre que le magasin allait fermer dans quelques minutes, ne pensez-vous pas que… »

-« ChutChutChut ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance d'habiller une si jolie jeune femme et pour mon petit coco, j'ouvrirais la nuit s'il le fallait. »

-« Hanyaaaaa ! » Dit Naoki en la serrant dans ses bras.

-« Argh ! Grand fou ! Tu vas me casser les côtes ! Alors petite Nana, quelle couleur as-tu choisi ? »

-« Mademoiselle Lill, m'a proposé du pourpre »

-« Que nenni ! Voyons Lill, tu fais une fixation sur le pourpre ces derniers temps.

Avec de si magnifiques yeux, une robe de soirée rose cendré est tout indiquée. Et pour le blondinet, un pantalon et une simple chemise fera l'affaire »

-« Bien madame »

-« Oh, mes petits trésors, vous êtes gelés, je vais vous faire faire du thé. Vous voulez quoi ? »

-« Oh mais ça va madame » Dit Hachikô.

-« Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser attraper la crève. Naoki, Naoki ? Pomme comme d'habitude ? »

-« Oui, Oui »

-« Et pour ma petite beauté ? »

-« Euh…Fruit des bois, vous avez ? »

-« Bien sûr ma poule, c'est parti ! »

La petite dame descendit vigoureusement les escaliers.

* * *

-« Elle est vraiment très gentille »

-« Elle est extraordinaire »

Lill revint avec un pantalon gris et une chemise pourpre, deux pièces et deux jeunes femmes la précédait avec différentes robes de couleur rose cendré.

-« Si vous voulez bien vous déplacer dans vos cabines »

-« Allez Hachi, on est go! »

-« Ouaiiiiiiiis » Ils se levèrent pour aller dans les loges en sautillant.

Naoki, pendant qu'il se changeait, chantait la chanson de Pretty women lorsque Julia Roberts se changeait dans les magasins.

-« Bon, moi je suis prêt, je vais aller me miroiter »

* * *

Le blond ouvrit la cabine et alla se placer devant le grand miroir.

-« Oh ! Mon p'tit chou, tu est magnifique, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bien habillé » Dit la styliste, avec le plateau de thé dans les mains.

-« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir »

-« Alors comment va notre petit oiseau des îles ? »

Hachi ouvrit les rideaux de sa cabine et fit de petits pas gênés.

Naoki était immobilisé par sa beauté.

Elle ressemblait à un ange dans cette robe de mousseline.

Cette robe offrait un dos nu…un dos fin et gracieux.

La robe était retenue par des filaments blancs qui se refermaient sur un bijou, accroché à la robe se situant au-dessus de la poitrine.

Se bras blancs étaient enveloppé dans un châle blanc de même matière, et des gants blancs cassé recouvraient ses mains.

-« Euh…C'est bon ?»

-« C'est magnifique, ma puce. Et toi Naoki, dis quelque chose au lieu de rester là, la langue pendante »

-« B...B…T…Tu…Tu est Vraiment…Très….Belle…Sublime»

-« Merci » Dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

-« Bon, je crois que ça suffira, pas besoin d'autre essayage ? »

-« Non, j'aime beaucoup cette robe, quoique le dos c'est un peu trop osé et… »

-« Mais non, justement ! Avec ça, tu pourras charmer n'importe quel milliardaire ! Histoire de te trouver quelqu'un de mieux que ton crétin de Takumi »

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant que Hanya ajoute ceci :

-« Bon allez, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais faudrait passer sous le tondeuse »

-« Pardon ? » Dire Hachi et Naoki en même temps.

-« Ben oui, il faut vous coiffer »

-« Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de mes cheveux ! »

-« Grrrrr ! SALE MOME ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser tes fesses sur un siège du salon de coiffure à l'étage en bas, vite fait ! »

-« Bon, Bon…Oui…d'accord » Dit Naoki, tête baissée.

* * *

Ils descendirent l'escalier et prirent un couloir, qu'une des vendeuses leur indiqua, qui débouchait sur une sale de carrelage et de miroir.

-« Waaaaaaow » Dit la jeune femme dans sa robe du soir.

Des coiffeurs les attendaient et les installaient dans les fauteuils.

* * *

Hachi ferma les yeux pendant que le coiffeur s'occupait de ses cheveux, elle était comme ans un rêve, elle ne s'était pas amusée depuis longtemps.

Naoki l'avait fait oublié ses soucis avec les membres de Blast et lui avait redonné goût à la vie.

Dans son songe, elle entendait au loin, Naoki qui se disputai avec le coiffeur, pour que celui-ci ne lui coupe pas un millimètre de cheveu.

-« Non mais Oh ! Reposez-moi ces ciseaux affreux! Pitié ! Ne me coupez pas les cheveux, faîtes juste un shampoing, mais je veux garder mes cheveux tels quels…S'il vous plait !

-« Bien monsieur »

Après une heure, ils furent fin prêt.

* * *

-« J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé pour carnaval » Dit le blond à sa jeune partenaire.

-« Mais non enfin, tu es parfait »

-« Toi aussi, c'est magnifique »

Ils se mirent à rougir.

-« Allez Cendrillon » Dit Hanya au batteur « Ton carrosse est prêt !»

-« C'est moi que tu traites de Cendrillon ? »

-« Mais oui, mais oui. Au fait, revenez quand vous voulez, j'ai fait mon chiffre de l'année »

-« Aaaaah ! C'était donc ça, petite rapiat »

-« Mais non, je rigole…Et puis, c'est la carte de Takumi. Hahaha »

-« T'es vraiment gelée » Dit-il avec un demi sourire.

* * *

Hachi revêtait un manteau blanc et Naoki une veste grise qui allait avec son pantalon.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés par des fleurs blanches et des perles ornaient deux de ses mèches.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la taxi, Hachi demanda :

-« Mais ça va lui coûter une fortune »

-« Ne t'en fais pas…j'ai payé la moitié »

-« Mais tu es fou ! »

-« Ouiiiiiiii ! »

* * *

Nobu était étonné de voir l'attraction de Shin sur les jeunes japonaises.

Elles se retournaient toutes sur son passage, et quelques hommes aussi.

Il est vrai que celui-ci avait un véritable charisme.

Ses yeux clairs et son visage androgyne, lui donnaient un air d'ange, bien que les apparences soient trompeuses.

Il était habillé ce soir d'un jeans déchiré sur lequel il avait écrit les paroles de « Teenage Riot » de Sonic Youth.

Il avait aussi un t-shirt refermée devant par des épingles de sûreté, et une veste en velours noir.

Ces simples habits lui donnaient une assurance hors du commun.

Nobu lui avait toujours cet ensemble de couleur pourpre dont les plis dessinaient des formes sinueuses le long de son corps.

-« Euh…Shin ? »

-« Ouais ? »

-« T'as vu ces midinettes ? Elles se retournent toutes sur toi »

-« Ah…Possible »

-« Mais quoi Possible ! Elle sont super mignonnes les filles de ton âge ne t'intéressent pas ? »

-« Non…Tu veux que j'en drague une pour toi ? »

-« Mais non, enfin ! C'est juste que tu devrais aller avec des fillettes de ton âge, elles rêvent toute de toi là ! »

-« Mouais…Non…Pas terribles…Elles sont trop banales »

-« Tsss…Tu sais pas ce que tu rates » Dit Nobu, blasé ?

-« Je peux te retourner cette remarque »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Ben oui…Toi aussi tu pourrai t'en faire des meufs. Tu sais les filles sont aussi timides que nous, elles attendent juste qu'on fasses le premier pas. Le truc c'est juste que les mecs n'ont pas trop les couilles de le faire, à moins d'avoir bu quelques verres.

Mais quand t'as bu, c'est que tu sors beaucoup de conneries, donc ce n'est pas super bien. Faut juste rester naturel et avoir une bonne dose de courage pour causer à la meuf qui te plait, c'est tout. Si elle te regarde d'un air méprisable, c'est soit que t'as dit une connerie, soit que c'est une pauvre fille, si ça marche pas, tant pis, tu t'approches d'une autre.

Mais bon, les filles, en générale, enfin ça dépend où, elles ne sont pas trop méchantes.

Tu les fais rire et c'est dans la poche.

Elles rient en générale bêtement à tes blagues ratées, surtout quand elles boivent, et puis tu t'approches un peu plus et c'est »

-« T'as vraiment quinze ans toi ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu m'épates »

Shin fit une grimace.

-« Non, je trouve cela simplement injuste, que tu sois comme ça à ton âge.

Quand j'avais quinze ans, je n'aurais jamais osé me faire des filles comme ça ; c'est à peine si j'osais parler à une fille qui m'intéressait et toi, tu….Rah! Ca m'enerve! J'ai laissé derrière moi, mes belles années de jeunesse tels un moine ermite et… »

-« Hey! Calme Nobu, tu va te rattraper de tes années d'abstinences ce soir »

-« Hé ! Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais puceau, gamin ! »

-« Papaaaaaaaa ! » Cria Shin en se jetant dans les bras du guitariste à l'arrêt de train.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, par contre, des fois » Fit le guitariste, blasé.

-« Dis, tu m'adoptes ? Comme ça, je ne devrais pas payer de loyer chez toi »

-« Non, mais tu rêves ! »

-« Et comme ça je pourrais te donner des conseils, pour donner du plaisir à la fille de tes rêves »

-« Non, mais lâche moi ! »

-« Attend, profite ! Tu as la chance d'avoir un spécialiste à domicile ! »

-« Mais ta gueule ! »

* * *

-« Excusez-moi…Euh…je suis avec des amies et on comptait aller à la soirée rock au Sud de la ville, donc si ça vous tentait peut-être que… » Demanda timidement une jeune fille, aux yeux verts, aux deux garçons.

-« Dis, tu vois pas que je suis en train de peloter mon mec là ? » lança Shin

-« Héééééééééé ! » Cria Nobu

La mine de la jeune se figea d'un trait et balbutia :

-« Oh…excusez-moi…Bonne soirée » Dit-elle en courant vers ses amies.

-« Mais t'es vraiment trop con, Shin ! Elle était bonne en plus ! »

-« Ouais non, il aurait fallu attendre genre deux ou trois ans »

-« Hein ? »

-« Ben oui, pour qu'elle gagne un peu de poitrine, c'est une gamine, juste trop maquillée »

-« Quoi ? Une gamine ? Mais elle faisait au moins 18 ans »

-« Tu aurais du regarder de plus près » Rectifia le bassiste « Sous les couches de fond de teint se cache une petite peau de 14 ou 16 ans »

-« Mon Dieu » Fit Nobuo « les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, font beaucoup plus que leur âge, c'est dingue….Un peu plus et j'aurais été embarqué dans un détournement de mineur »

-« Héhé…»

-« Quoi ? »

-« Fais gaffe, si t'abuses de moi, ce sera le cas aussi »

-« Raaaaaaaah ! Mais t'as finis, oui ? Je suis pas homo, moi ! »

-« J'adore te faire tourner en bourrique ! »

-« Bon grouille, imbécile, on va aller dans des boîte interdit aux moins de 18 ans ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en taule ! »

-« Sir, yes sir ! » Dit Shin, en riant.

* * *

-« Au fait, Naoki » Demanda Hachikô « Cela fait depuis longtemps, que tu connais Madame Delambre ? »

-« Bah…Depuis que le groupe est devenue connu. Et elle une fan du groupe et adore la voix de Layla donc, elle a insisté pour devenir la styliste du groupe »

-« Layla ? Tu veux dire Reira ? »

-« Ouais…C'est son nom…Reira c'est son nom japonais »

-« Comment cela ? Elle n'est pas japonaise ? »

-« Non…Enfin si…Elle est métisse »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Ben…Euh…Si je te le dis »

-« Waaaaaaaah ! »

-« Hahaha…Tu es vraiment comme une petite fille »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant.

Des gens faisaient la fille pour rentrer.

« La Clairière » était situé sur l'avenue la plus chic de Tokyo.

Un petit tapis rouge rejoignait le trottoir de l'entrée qui se trouvait sous un auvent de velours rouge.

Un portier se tenait devant habillé d'un costume bleu foncé avec des épaulettes dorées.

-« C'est comme dans les films » chuchota Hachi à Naoki.

-« Vraiment » Fit-il en riant « C'est ici qu'on a signé avec le groupe, le contrat avec notre nouvelle maison de disque »

-« Ah oui…Mais c'est génial ça »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, quand soudain, un maître d'hôtel arriva et dit :

-« La réservation au nom de Monsieur et Madame…Pompomlelapin ? »

-« Euh…Ca…Ca doit être nous » bégaya le batteur blond.

La demoiselle lui adressa un regarde interrogateur.

-« Euh…Ca doit être un coup de Hanya…Elle va me le payer. Depuis qu'elle vu °Coup de foudre à Notting Hill °, elle fait toujours ça quand il s'agit de réserver pour le groupe »

-« Haha…J'ai adoré ce film »

-« Mouais…Un peu trop niais à mon goût »

-« Oh non…C'était adorable, surtout la scène où Hugh Grant… »

-« Un film de filles quoi ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Ah, c'est notre table là…Waaah…tape à l'œil tout ça! Les gens en savent pas quoi faire de leur fric »

-« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! » Pensa Hachi.

* * *

Le dîner se passa agréablement si seulement, Naoki n'avait pas commandé trois menus enfant, pour lui, avec triple dose de « Monbazillac, Graine d'or 1994 »

-« Franchement ! On va dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville…Et toi, tu commandes un steak frites ! »

-« Ben quoi ? J'aime pas les machins avec du caviar ou un minuscule carré de viande, bon à nourrir une musaraigne »

-« Oui, mais quand même »

-« Gnagnagnagnaaaaaaaa ! »

-« On va faire quoi après, chère monsieur ? »

-« Eh bien chèèèère madââââme, nous allons en boîte »

-« Oh vraiment ? Où, Où ? »

-« Au °Jewel ° »

-« DJéwèlle ? »

-« Non °Jewel° ! Faut la prononcer à l'anglaise »

-« Au pardon, donc nous allons au °Djuweuleuh° »

-« Euh…C'est à peu de chose près, mais OUI ! »

-« C'est où ? »

-« Oh pas loin. J'y vais souvent, t'inquiète »

-« Mais…On en va pas y aller habillé comme ça ? »

-« Euh…Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé »

-« Naokiiiiiiii ! »

-« Oui, oui…Attend, je réflechi…Euh »

-« On peut retourner chez moi, si tu veux »

-« Non, c'est trop loin »

-« Alors ? »

-« Euh…J'ai une copine qui a un magasin pas loin »

-« Mais le magasin est fermé à cette heure-ci »

-« Elle habite au dessus »

-« Mais on ne va pas la déranger, enfin »

-« Pourquoi pas ? C'est pour une bonne cause »

-« Mais… »

* * *

-« Madame…Le monsieur à la table là bas, près de la fenêtre, vous offre ce que vous voulez à boire » Fit une serveuse

-« Où ? » Demanda le blond

--« Là-bas, sur votre droite

-« Eh bien, très chère, vous pourrez lui dire qu'il peut boire son verre tout seul et qu'il est trop con, pour en pas voir que madame Pompomlelapin est accompagné de Monsieur Pompomlelapin. Et que s'il cherche les emmerdes, Monsieur Pompomlelapin va se fâcher tout rouge et que… »

-« Naoki ! » interrompit la concernée.

-« Très bien » Fit la serveuse, sans cacher son fou rire.

-« Ah…J'le vois…c'est le vieux là, le moche »

-« Un vieux pervers oui ! »

-« On ne sait plus manger tranquille de nos jours »

-« N'est-ce pas ! »

-« Cependant on a pas réglé cette histoire de… »

-« Ouais...je vais appeler Ino » Dit-il.

-« Mais t'es sûr ? »

-« Oui, oui »

* * *

Il prit sonna téléphone et composa le numéro, la sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois.

-« Ah Ino…Oui ?...Quoi…Hein ?...Quand ?...Et Ca va ?...Que je vienne ?...J'arrive dans un quart d'heure »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passa ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Je sais pas…Elle étais en pleurs au téléphone »

-« Il faut au plus vite aller la rejoindre alors…Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise »

-« Une bêti…Au mon dieu, je n'y avais pas pensé, on y va ! »

* * *

Ils payèrent et partirent en courant.

Ils traversèrent le grand boulevard sous le regard surpris des piétons, comme des automobilistes.

* * *

Essoufflés, ils arrivèrent au pas de la porte du magasin, et il sonna.

Une femme très maquillée, au rimmel coulant, leur ouvrit.

Elle se jeta sur Naoki, en pleurant :

-« C'est horrible...Bouhouhou…Si tu savais…je suis si malheureuuuuuuuuheuheuheuse »

-« Ino, Ino…Du calme…Tiens, je te présente Nana Komatsu, la fiancé de Takumi »

-« Enchanté » Fit-elle, en se mouchant bruyamment.

-« Enchanté » Dit Hachikô gênée

Ino était habillé de façon à ne pas passer inaperçu.

Elle portait des chaussures à semelles compensées rouges vives, avec une mini jupe orange, un petit haut vert pomme et des boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à des abat-jour.

Celle-ci avait aussi du fond de teint, du maquillage mauve et rose, des faux ongles et une teinture blonde.

-« Viens, on va aller à l'intérieur de ton magasin, pour en discuter »

Le bruit de ses talons faisait un bruit assourdissant sur le parquet.

Hachi les suivait, d'un air compatissant.

Ils s'assirent sur le divan orange en forme de lèvres.

-« Dis-moi, tu as servi les gens, les yeux rouges ? »

-« Non…Ca s'est passé cet après-midi »

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Hachi.

-« Il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

-« Oh… »Fit Nana « Je sais, j'ai connu ça, moi aussi »

-« Vraiment » Fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Oui…En réalité…C'est moi qui ait dû me tromper…Enfin…ne te décourage pas…je t'en pris…Tu verra…Il y en a des tas d'autre »

-« Mais je l'aiiiiiiiiiiime »

-« Moi aussi je l'aimais…Beaucoup...Vous savez…Il faudra du temps…je sais que c'est dur »

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui »Fit-elle, en pleurant de plus belle.

-« Ino… » Dit Naoki, en reprenant la parole « Tu verras, si tu veux je t'en présenterais d'autre…Ca va aller »

-« Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…je veux qu'il revienne »

-« Ecoutez, c'est lui le coupable, c'est lui qui vous as abandonné…Vous avez vécut beaucoup de choses, mais c'est la vie. Il en faut pas s'arrêter à ça…Courage »

-« Moui… » Dit-elle en reprenant un mouchoir.

-« Ca va mieux maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il « Quel salopard quand même »

-« Les hommes ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font aux femmes » Rajouta Nana.

-« Je n'oublierais jamais nos caresses et nos soirée sur le canapé, devant la télé »

-« Cela fait parti du passé, à présent »

-« Tu t'es disputé avec ? » demanda Naoki, toujours aussi doué de tact.

-« Même pas ! J'avais juste laissé la porte du magasin ouverte »

-« Hein ? » Firent-ils en même temps.

-« Si ça se trouve » Reprit la jeune femme maquillée « Il doit être dans le froid, en train de grelotter dans une poubelles en pensant au bol de lait chaud qui l'attend ici »

-« Mais qui ? De quoi tu parles ? » Coupa Naoki.

-« Mais Bijouuuuuuuuuuuuuu…Mon chaaat…Bouhouhou…Il me manque…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans luiiiiiiii ? »

Naoki se tenait là, la bouche ouverte.

-« Naoki, du calme » Chuchota Hachi.

-« Ino…Tu veux dire, que tu nous as fait venir d'urgence parce que TU AS PERDU TON CHAT ! »

-« Gnouiiiiiiii…Je suis malheureuuuuuuuuse »

-« Mais enfin ! Tu peux le retrouver quand tu veux, ton satané chat obèse ! Il reviendra, Nondedjeu ! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ca part toujours un chat ! Il avait besoin de respirer autre chose que cet immonde parfum de lavande ! Il va revenir, bon dieu ! »

-« Gnoui ? »

Les nerfs de Naoki étaient à blanc, Hachi reprit la suite.

-« Ecoutez, un chat c'est très indépendant, il a besoin de sa liberté. Vous verrez demain, il sera de retour »

-« Tu es gentille, toi…Dis, il te plait ? Parce qu'il est célibataire et je fais tout pour le caser et… »

-« TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ! »

-« Olalalah…C'est pas de ma faute si t'as aucun succès »

-« Que ?...Et puis je viens de te dire que c'était la fiancé de Takumi »

-« Takumi ? Connait pas. Si t'arrêtais de faire le con, tu te trouveras un jour une gonzesse bien »

-« Tu m'énerves ! »

-« Bon, que puis-je pour vous, les ptits gars ? »

-« Juste des fringues un peu moins…Enfin un peu plus…Tu vois quoi…Pour Nana…Pas facile de danser là-dedans. »

-« Je vois, je vois ? Viens avec moi Nana…Et tu peux me tutoyer »


	6. Facination Street Chapitre 6

-« Tu veux aller draguer où Nobu ? »

-« Chais pas, je vais jamais en boîte »

-« J'en connais une sympa pas si tu veux »

-« Okay… Et on bouffe quoi ? » Demanda le guitariste.

-« Bah…On se prendra une pizza en chemin, ça te vas ? »

-« Ca me va »

-« Allez Nobu, s'il-te-plait. Essaye de sourire un peu…J'aime pas te voir comme ça »

-« Hmmm… »

-« Alleeeeez »

-« Ouais…Ca va laisse moi le temps »

-« Nobukichounet, fais moi un souriiiiiiiiire »

-« Raaaaaaaah…Enlève tes mains, toi »

-« Beuh… »

* * *

Le décor était recouvert de pelouse artificiel et d'un ciel peint en bleu, des tas d'appareils photos attendaient leurs venues. 

-« C'est quoi ce décor niais » Hurla le brun aux longs cheveux.

-« Mais c'est mignon tout pleiiiiin »

-« Reira...Pitié…t'as de ce goûts »

-« Humpf… »

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre » Fit une femme aux cheveux courts et aux pommettes saillantes.

-« On arriiiive » Fit la chanteuse.

-« Mouais…Chuis pas motivées là »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le vestiaire séparé en deux par une étagère de tissus divers. 

Les stylistes prirent leurs mesures et à partir de ceux-ci se mirent à fouiller dans leurs armoires.

Les stylistes n'étaient que deux, une brune aux cheveux lisses et une européenne à la coiffe courte et verte, habillée d'un t-shirt « Sex Pistols » et d'un jeans déchiré sur lequel elle avait écrit « God save the punk »

Elles revinrent avec une pile de vêtements qu'elles firent enfiler aux deux de Trapnest.

Après une dizaine d'essaye, les stylistes assez fières d'elle se consultèrent et coururent vers le décor pour les photos.

Elles prirent des bombes de couleur et se mirent à asperger le décor de graffiti.

La plus grande écrivit « God save » et la seconde, munie d'une bombe de couleur bleue electrique écrivit en lettre majuscule « Trapnest ».

* * *

-« Mais qu'es ce que vous foutez ? » Demanda le photographe. 

-« Mais c'est mieux comme ça non ? » Dit la styliste japonaise.

-« En tout cas c'est mieux que votre verdure et votre robe à fleur que vous vouliez mettre à mademoiselle Reira » Ajouta la designer aux cheveux verts.

-« Arrêtez ça, c'est moi le photographe ici ! »

-« Et nous les stylistes !» dirent-elles en chœur

-« Bah, c'est plus sympa comme ça, réflexion faite » Fit Reira, qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux du décor.

-« Oh et puis, faîtes ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous »

Les stylistes revinrent dans le vestiaire en sautillant.

-« Alors ça vous plait ? » Dirent les stylistes en les conduisant devant le miroir.

-« Wow ! » Fit spontanément Reira

-« Hmmm…Ca change de notre image habituelle »

-« Ca ne vous plait pas ? » Fit la styliste brune aux yeux de bambi et à la bouche tremblante.

-« Euuh…Si…Si c'est parfait mademoiselle »Dit Takumi, avant que celle-ci ne tombe en larme.

-« Eh bien voilà, tout le monde est content »

Reira se mit à rire en voyant Takumi.

Il était habillé de bottes noires, d'un jeans troué et fermé sur le côté par des épingles de sûreté.

Le dessus était composé d'un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit « Sonic Youth » et d'une longue veste en cuir.

-« Eh bien…Cela te change…Ca te rajeunit presque »

-« Et toi ! Regarde toi ! Tu fais mal aux yeux ! On dirait une ballerine trash »

Reira était habillé de porte jarretelles noires avec de hauts talons.

Elle avait au dessus un tutu blanc, sur lequel de la peinture verte a été aspergée ainsi que des patches de couleur jaune fluo.

Et par-dessus, elle portait une mini veste aux motifs écossais.

* * *

-« A vrai dire » Interrompit timidement la styliste européenne « C'est notre vision punk de Peter pan et la fée clochette » 

-« Ah… » Fit Takumi.

-« Ah ? » Fit la styliste japonais en refaisant le coup des yeux mouillés, ce qui déstabilisa le bassiste de Trapnest.

-« C'est juste…Que notre musique n'est pas vraiment punk…Et… »

-« C'est génial » Fit Reira, fortement enthousiaste « J'ai toujours rêvé d'incarner une fée, allez vite, vite ! On va faire les photos »

-« D'abord faut vous coiffer mam'zelle » Cria une femme aux lunettes carrés dont une mèche noire cachait la moitié de son visage.

-« J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiive » Fit Reira

-« Elle est increvable votre chanteuse » Fit la jeune styliste aux cheveux courts.

-« Pire que ça » Dit Takumi, en soupirant.

La coiffure ne prit pas plus qu'une demi-heure car elle ne toucha pas aux cheveux de Takumi, mais mit des rajouts de couleurs à Reira et lui lissa les mèches de devant.

-« Waaaaah…C'est joli »

-« Merci » Fit la coiffeuse, en rougissant.

* * *

Ils se redirigèrent vers la salle de photo. 

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'elles vous ont fait ? » Soupira le photographe

La chanteuse et le leader se placèrent dans le décor sous les encouragements des deux stylistes excentriques.

-« Bon Takumi…Placez-vous sur le droite…Oui comme ça…Prenez mademoiselle Reira par la main…Pââârfait ! »

Les cliquetis des appareils photos se mirent en route pour en plus s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que :

-« Pffffffffff » Fit la plus petite des stylistes.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Laissez-moi faire mon boulot à la fin »

-« Oh mais je n'ai rien dit » Dit la jeune femme pour se défendre »

Le photographe se remit à appuyer sur le déclencheur et dit :

-« Oui…Bien bien…Reira regarde vers Takumi…Esquisse un léger sourire…C'est bien »

-« Pfffffffff »

-« BORDEL ! Quoi encore ? Vous n'êtes que stylites, vous n'avez rien à dire »

-« OK, on ne dit rien »

-« Qu'est-ce qui en va pas ? » Dit Reira ne riant.

-« C'est niais » Fit la styliste aux cheveux courts.

-« Qui avez-vous photographier récemment ? » demanda la demoiselle aux cheveux sombre

-« De grandes stars, mademoiselle ! De stars, que vous n'imaginerez même pas habiller dans vos rêves »

-« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Takumi, qui venait de sortir de son ennui éternel

-« Ayumi Hamasaki, Alicia Keys, 50 cents, Beyoncé,… »

Cette réponse provoqua le rire général des stylistes, des musiciens et du reste de l'équipe.

-« Bon si c'est comme ça, j'me barre ! J'me demande bien qui est le con qui vous as engagés…Bande de débutantes »

-« Maiiiiiis…Monsieur le photograaaaaaaaaaaaphe…Alleeeeeez… »

Cette remarque ne le fit pas revenir pour autant.

-« C'est malin, on fait quoi maintenant ? »Dit un Takumi, à bout de patience.

-« On prend les photos ! » Dit les stylistes.

-« Ouaiiiiiis » Hurla Reira, toujours heureuse de nouveauté.

* * *

L'équipe n'était pas spécialement triste du départ du photographe, appréciant bien plus la présence des deux folles qui égayaient le travail. 

Elles se mirent à photographier, en conseillant aux deux artistes les poses les plus inattendues.

-« Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti humilié de ma vie » Lança Takumi qui était à quatre pattes avec Reira sur son dos.

-« J'aime bien cette position, moi » Fit la demoiselle se trouvant au dessus de lui.

La fin de la séance se termina en grande n'importe quoi, où toute l'équipe se trouva sur une des photos, à poser à côté des deux de Trapnest, qui s'en amusèrent d'avantage.

-« C'est la première fois, que je te vois autant rire, toi. Ca fait plaisir à voir » lança la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés.

Le bassiste lui adressa un large sourire en guise de réponse.

Le décor était saccagé et toute les pellicules vidées.

Et tout le monde était assis par terre à manger des sandwichs dans la joie commune.

Le rire était au rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que le rédacteur en chef du magazine, arriva sur les lieux.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? » Cria-t-il.

Il lança un regard aux deux designers qui ne savaient pas dire un mot.

-« Ah…Monsieur Ojami, je suppose ? » Dit le bassiste.

-« Oui….Excusez mon attitude, mais si ces demoiselles vous ont créer quelconque problèmes, soyez sûrs que… »

-« Mais non, mais non…»

-« Je m'excuse…Elles sont jeunes et sans expérience, elles m'ont été recommandés mais sachez bien que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je… »

-« Elles ont fait un très très bon travail… »

-« Vraiment…Bon et bien, je en vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps »

* * *

Takumi revint et la styliste aux cheveux verts lui dit immédiatement : 

-« Je suis désolé…C'est juste que…Pour être honnête…On est pas vraiment dans notre état normal…On était assez stressé car c'était la première fois que l'on s'occupait d'un groupe aussi important donc…Enfin on a pris quelques choses qui nous as enlevé notre stress et… »

-« Bah…Ce n'est pas bien grave…En général mes séances photos sont barbantes, et il faut avouer que je ne risque pas d'oublier celle-ci »

La demoiselle rougit.

-« Au tu t'appelles comment ? »

-« Nina »

-« Tu es européenne, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Tout à fait, je suis venue ici avec l'autre styliste car nous avions gagnés un concours de stylisme qui nous permettait de travailler au Japon. A vrai dire nous n'avons aucune expérience et c'est en quelque sorte notre premier travail.

Mais on espère pouvoir un jour ouvrir notre propre magasin qui serait une boutique de vêtement et en même temps de Cds »

-« C'est original, au moins »

-« Oui, mais on essaye de gagner le plus possible d'argent, pour pouvoir concrétiser ce rêve »

Le temps passa et lorsque Takumi regarda sa montre il hurla et prit Reira par le bras pour courir vers la sortie et prendre un taxi.

Ils n'eurent le temps ni de dire au revoir et ni de se changer, ce qui provoqua le regard étonné des passants.

Voir un Peter pan punk et une ballerine trash dans la rue n'était pas chose habituelle.

* * *

-« C'est…court… » 

-« Evidemment que c'est court ! Tu crois que les mecs vont te draguer pour tes pieds ? »

-« Ino… » Dit Naoki d'un ton des plus blasé.

-« Et quoi ? Et quoi ? » Fit la femme au maquillage excentrique.

-« Mais...En tout cas, c'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir aidé…avec…ce…enfin »

-« Oh !Oh !Oh ! Ce n'est rien ma ptite Nana ! Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir ! »

-« Ino…Tu te venges ? »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Non, Non ! » Fit nana en tirant le jeune homme par le bras « Un grand merci et...Euh...Merci ! »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, Nana se regarda et rougissait.

-« Oui…Désolé…Je n'aurais pas dû…j'avais oublié à quel point Ino vendait des choses…hum… »

-« C'est vrai que c'est…court… »

-« On voit quasi plus de peau que de tissu »

-« Niaaaah ! Naokiii ! C'est pas gentiiiiiil ! »

-« Tiens » Fit-il en tendant sa veste à Nana « Comme ça, cela t'éviteras les regards de vieux pervers »

-« Fait gaffe, hein ! »

-« Kouaaaaaaaah ? MOuaah ? »

-« C'est encore un coup du roi des démons ! Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça »

-« Hein ? Qui ? »

-« Mais enfin ! le roi des démons, celui qui est la cause de tous mes soucis, évidemment ! »

-« Ah..oui…C'est…Evident »Dit-il, un peu troublé.

-« Au fait ? C'est fabriqué par le roi des démons ça ? »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Je comprends plus rien là, STOP ! »

Hachikô ria tout doucement en regarda ses vêtements.

Elle portait un ensemble dans les tons verts.

Un mini short, munie d'un chaînette en argent et d'un petit haut, aux épaules dénudées.

-« Qu'est-ce que…Ah oui ! »

-« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-elle en refermant le devant de la veste.

-« On devait aller dans cette boîte ! »Dit-il dans un élan de frénésie chorégraphiée.

-« Tu sais… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai jamais été en boîte. Enfin si une fois avec Shoji, mais c'était pour trouver un mec bien, enfin j'en ai trouvé un mais c'était le DJ et puis tu sais ces gars là, ça drague plein de filles et c'est pas sérieux du tout et puis Shoji faisait une drôle de tête alors sûrement que cela ne devait pas être une bonne idée. Mais si Jun était là elle aurait pu me conseiller comme elle le fait toujours, sauf qu'à ce moment elle devait être avec Kyosuke, ils sont vraiment comme un couple de vieux ceux-là et… »

-« STOP » Fit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Il se passe que mon cerveau ne peut capter qu'une info à la fois. Qui est Shoji ? »

-« Ah…Lui…C'est un ex petit copain, mais il m'a largué car il est tombé amoureux d'une sbire du roi des démons, Sachiko qu'elle s'appelait et.. »

-« STOOOOP ! Jun ? »

-« Jun ? Oh c'est ma meilleure amie et Kyosuke son petit ami, c'est comme une mère pour moi, je l'adore, sauf que je la voit quasi plus, Takumi n'aime pas trop que je sortes surtout avec le bébé »

-« Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? Aaaaaah LE bébé ! »

-« Bien...Oui le bébé, mon bébé »

-« je l'avait oublié lui ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Regarde, ce que je suis en train de faire faire à une femme mariée moi ! » Cria-t-il en s'agenouillant sur le sol « Pardon, c'est à cause du roi des démons. Raaaaaaaaah ! »

Hachikô le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se mit à rire aux larmes.

-« Ca y est Takumi va croire que je travaille pour le roi des démons ! »

-« Toi ? Mais noooooon ! »

-« Mais si ! Je en fait que lui donner du crédit en faisant cela ! »

-« Hihihi ! Alors ? Elle est où cette boîte ? »

-« Pas loin ! Suis moi ! »Fit-il en tenant la main d'Hachikô comme un enfant.


End file.
